Noblesse Prompts
by mayumi.ako
Summary: Just some one-shots based on writing prompts I've been getting from Tumbler. come visit me when you have time-/blog/mayumi-ako
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In which Tao wants a pickle

Takeo let out a sigh. It was going to be one of _those_ days… He continued oiling his gun and tried his best to ignore the other person in the room.

"Bwahahahahha!" Tao laughed maniacally.

Without lifting his head, he peered at the hacker from the corner of his vision. Tao was moving round and round, in a gross impersonation of dancing, all while holding an open jar, with its liquid precariously sloshing inside.

"I feel so powerful!" he exclaimed.

"All you did was open a pickle jar."

"Exactly! The power!"

He slowly lifted his face to meet the other's eyes. "Tao, you are a modified human. You could ground that jar to sand if you wanted to." He said seriously.

"Ah~ and that is the point!" Tao smiled. "I could, but I didn't. See?"

Takeo didn't but nodded his head anyway. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"It was just there on that counter."

Takeo sneaked a glance at the suspiciously innocent looking pickle jar. "Don't eat that, it doesn't have a label." he said as Tao froze with a pickle midway from his hand and mouth.

"Knowing the Boss, you'd never know if that was a mutated pickle, or something else that looked like a pickle." They both shuddered. "Or with our luck, it might be for someone else- for _him."_

"I think I'll just eat some crisps." Tao said as he closed the jar and left it on the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wherein Takeo is taught a thing about guns

Frankenstein looked up when he heard a distinct sound coming from upstairs. It was muffled, but it was undoubtedly the sound of a gunshot. He folded his glasses into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way up the elevator.

He pushed the door to Takeo's quarters and glanced at the mess all over the room. He rarely had reason to wander into anyone's bedroom, but all the times he did, Takeo's was usually efficiently tidy and organized.

He became aware of Tao cowering in the corner and the younger man smiled sheepishly at him as he entered. He raised an eyebrow at the bullet hole just a few millimeters above the hacker's hairline.

Tao was a little bit occupied as he looked back to the other doorway across the room where an angry Takeo was still aiming a gun at him. He looked as if he just came out from the bath- he had a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair was dripping water on the floor.

"Ah Takeo, didn't think you would shower so fast.." Tao gulped. "I was just looking for something." He explained as he inched slowly to the door and to freedom. "Well… I got it now! Gotta go! Bye!"

Takeo growled as the hacker made a mad dash outside. He lowered his gun as he noticed the other intruder inside his room. His anger subsided to make way for fear as he just realized that he had put a _hole_ in the _wall_ \- a really _small_ hole to be sure- but a hole none the less. The boss could be _a little bit_ obsessive about his home."

Frankenstein leveled his gaze at the other man. "What did I tell you about guns?" he asked frostily.

He continued, not really expecting a reply. "If you're gonna shoot at something, _don't miss_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In which Tao has something to say

Tao sighed audibly from the bed- for the tenth time. Takeo had been trying to ignore him, but his patience was slowly wearing thin. He was up in his room doing his daily exercise routine. Tao, as usual, was in his bed (not that he has ever left it since this morning), watching him.

"Just spit it out, already." He gritted out. _One hundred and two.. One hundred and three.. One hundred and four.._

"I'm breaking up with you," said Tao.

". . ."

Takeo momentarily lifted his head to look him. "…we were …dating?" he asked slowly.

"No." Tao burst out laughing. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

Takeo frowned as he lifted himself off the floor and sat instead. "So, what is it then?" He could feel a headache coming on.

"Stop crawling into bed with me. You steal all the blankets."

"You do know this is _my_ room right?"

"Not the point!"

"What _is_ the point?"

"My feet get cold easily."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wherein Franky is really sorry

"Frankenstein, what happened?" His Master asked. His face was devoid of any emotion but his voice hinted at more than a little emotion. Such was his fate.

"Forgive me, Master." He started. "It was an accident" He had no doubt that his "accident" could be felt a thousand miles away.

"Blowing up an entire building was an accident?" His pale face was still an emotionless mask.

"Yes…" he bowed his head and anticipated the scolding to come.

"Take it off." Came the command.

"Master?" He lifted his face to look at his Master's expression.

"You heard me." The noblesse looked at him with a frown tugging down on his lips. "Take. It. Off."

"Pardon-"

"You can apologize later," his eyes flashed dangerously. "…when you mean it."

"Y-yes, Master." Not knowing what else to do, he removed his jacket and waistcoat with slow precise

"Frankenstein, what happened?" His Master asked. His face was devoid of any emotion but his voice hinted at more than a little emotion. Such was his fate.

"Forgive me, Master." He started. "It was an accident" He had no doubt that his "accident" could be felt a thousand miles away.

"Blowing up an entire building was an accident?" His pale face was still an emotionless mask.

"Yes…" he bowed his head and anticipated the scolding to come.

"Take it off." Came the command.

"Master?" He lifted his face to look at his Master's expression.

"You heard me." The noblesse looked at him with a frown tugging down on his lips. "Take. It. Off."

"Pardon-"

"You can apologize later," his eyes flashed dangerously. "…when you mean it."

"Y-yes, Master." Not knowing what else to do, he removed his jacket and waistcoat with slow precise movements, He hissed silently as the fabric brushed over a particularly nasty wound. The multiple layers of clothing he wore made it possible to conceal his wounds but once they were off, it was particularly obvious just how careless he had been in the fight.

Frankenstein turned his face away as anxious red eyes raked over his bloodstained clothes. He knew he had no choice when fighting with powerful adversaries, but he always felt guilty when his Master worried for him.

He almost flinched when he felt a light pressure landing on his shoulder. "Frankenstein, I trust you." His crimson eyes were weary and sad. He suddenly felt all of his aches and pains disappear. "I'd appreciate it if you kept the death-defying acts to a minimum."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In which M-21 has a furry little problem

M-21 held in his hands a furiously pink leather watch which Tao promised him would help with his "furry little problem."

"You just wear it like a regular wristwatch and it will help with controlling you when you go wolf," Tao explained.

"Please tell me this is safe." M-21 looked dubiously at the gadget in question.

"This is safe," Was the automatic reply.

"Please tell me this is safe, without lying." M-21 clarified.

"…you're really demanding, you know that?" Tao sighed. "When you lose control it will send out a signal that will hopefully distract you and make you regain your senses. I got the idea from dog whistles- wait, wait! Don't you dare-!"

M-21 unceremoniously removed the watch from his wrist and crushed it into pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In which Tao lies like a boss

"You're not doing a good job at being human."

"What are you talking about?" Frankenstein artfully lifted one eyebrow.

Tao gave him a disbelieving stare. "You mean.."

"What did you think I was?"

Tao gulped audibly. "Well… a really sexy, handsome, blonde god with really awesome powers?"

The blonde man stared at him a full second before breaking into a genial smile. "I've said this before. Tao, you have good taste," he said. "You have really excellent social skills."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wherein Master is kidnapped

 _That's odd_ , Frankenstein thought, as he entered the silent house. _Master should be home by now_. _He must have gone somewhere with the children._

And so put his thoughts to rest and went down to the lab to get ahead in his latest experiment. A few hours passed before he finally stretched and called it a day. He wearily made his way upstairs, expecting his Master to be back, only the living room was still deserted. _6:45pm_ , he checked the time. Usually, if they went out, they would be back here in time to eat dinner. He was getting a little bit worried.

He retrieved his phone and called Shinwoo. "Uhhh.. Principal Lee..?" he answered.

"Is.. Rai with you?" Frankenstein asked.

"Oh. OH! Isn't he back yet?" the teenager sounded confused." He left a while ago."

"I see…" He frowned.

"Was that all..?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes… Thank you Shinwoo."

"Hahah." Shinwoo laughed nervously. "I thought you were calling because of.. never mind! Bye!"

Frankenstein ended the call, and that was when he noticed several missed calls and a few unread messages in his inbox.

 _We have your student. Ready 100 million won and no one will get hurt._ The first one said.

 _Bring the money to the riverside and leave it at the bench facing warehouse 7. Come alone. If you call the cops, he gets it_. Another one said.

Frankenstein read the other messages quickly. It took all his willpower not to explode in anger and crush the phone into pieces. As it was, he was already shaking with suppressed rage. "How dare they-" he growled. He tried to keep his emotions in check- he didn't want to blow up anything by accident. Really, it's not like humans could actually _hurt_ his Master, but it was more of the propriety of the thing.

Frankenstein forced himself into some semblance of calm. _I can't have a crisis, my schedule is already full_ , he thought as he went into the night towards the riverside.

It didn't take too long to find out where they were hiding out. Even if he didn't sense them, the open lights were a dead giveaway, especially since this area was supposed to be full of abandoned warehouses.

He nonchalantly strolled into the door, never mind that it was locked from the inside. He debated with just appearing inside, of course, but making an entrance was too tempting to forgo.

The door burst open in a loud bang and he counted seven men, all scrambling to aim their guns on the sudden intruder.

"What the hell-!"

"Who are you?!"

"Don't move an inch or I'll friggin blow your brains out!" Said a tall man in the forefront of the group. He looked calm, almost bored. And held his gun with confidence.

"Oh, calm down. There's no need for violence. " he replied mildly.

"You must be the Principal. They said you were pretty, it looks like you're also pretty stupid, coming here." said the apparent-leader.

Frankenstein smirked and with a subtle flick of his wrist, a bolt of energy stabbed the kidnapper in the stomach. "I don't want to look pretty. I want to look otherworldly and vaguely threatening." He commented to himself.

"Uggg. You STABBED me." He groaned out. The apparent leader fell on the ground, clutching his abdomen. He hadn't even realizsed that the rest of his men were already unconscious on the ground.

"It is not that big of a deal." Frankenstein nudged the other man onto his back.. "I could kill you just as easily, you know." The man's eyes widened as the other pressed a foot on his bleeding stomach.

"Where is he?" he asked with deadly sweetness.

The man coughed and his face suddenly flushed red. "H-he left.." Frankenstein pressed down harder. "I swear! He just disappeared! He asked if we had Ramyeon and when we said 'No,' he just left. We couldn't even stop him. It's like our bodies suddenly didn't want to move."

Frankenstein removed his foot and the man gasped and curled into a ball around his wound. He was already losing consciousness, so Frankenstein wasted no more time on him.

He fled back to the house and he called out softly as he opened the door. "Master?" There he was, sitting on the couch, looking for all the world like nothing happened. _Maybe he was mistaken and the kidnappers called him for a different student altogether…_

"You are a little late going back.. I was worried." He hoped he was wrong.

The Noblesse looked at him from under his lashes and asked, "Where were you?"

"Where-?" he was confused by the question. Wasn't _HE_ the one who was looking for _HIM_?

"Some humans told me that you were waiting for me and to follow them."

"I..Is that so.." Frankenstein stammered. _Ahhh, Master is too trusting_ … "I was there a few minutes ago, they told me you.. left."

"I waited a long time."

He tried not to flinch at his words and only averted his eyes guiltily. If only he checked his phone at once.

"Forgive me master for taking so long to get to you," he bowed. "I hope they treated you… well?" _If they didn't he would go back there and break there legs in several places._

The other man furrowed his brows and sighed. "Frankenstein.."

He tensed. _What did those filthy humans do to his master? Maybe he could also break their fingers.. and arms.. a few toes.._

"..It's already past dinner."

"?"

"They didn't have any Ramyeon."

"Yes, at once, Master."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In which M-21 gains new comrades

This was not M-21 had in mind when he begged the homeowner to let them stay. He opened the door to his room only to find some "intruders" already inside.

Tao was lounging on his stomach, looking more at home in his bed than he ever was. He was busy typing on his laptop and didn't even hear him enter. On the other hand, Takeo was on his desk, polishing his gun- he looked up when he entered, but didn't stop what he was doing.

M-21 cleared his throat and frowned at them. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Did you already forget that you invited us to stay?" Tao made a comical pout and sat up from his lying position.

"Stay, yes. In my room, no." he answered. No, really, what were they doing in his room.

"I thought we could take this time to get to know each other. Tao said happily. "We're comrades now, we should work on our teamwork." He dangled his feet on the side of the bed like a child.

"So staying in my room will help us work together?" M-21 asked skeptically.

"Yep!" The hacker laid back down and resumed his typing. "We'll we could stay in my room, but really, yours is so much more comfortable."

M-21 eyes moved to the sniper at the other side of the room, he gestured to Tao and made a pleading look.

"Don't look at me." Takeo shrugged. "I'm just here to make sure he doesn't chew on the furniture."

"Hey! That was one time!" Tao shouted.

M-21 sighed and made his way to the closet to hang his jacket. He looked back to his new housemates and smiled. Life had become suddenly more interesting this few days.

He suddenly notice Tao looking at him funnily. He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I like your hair. Can I have one?"

Okay, maybe this new life was not so much interesting, than it is just weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Intermission

Takeo: lift your hands in the air and back away slowly from the fan

Tao: wait!- if i just-

Takeo: *click* (sound of a gun releasing safety)

Tao: oops

Takeo: *groans*

Takeo: i TOLD you not to touch that

Tao: but its sooo hot…

Tao: maybe if i-

*whoosh*

*a knife embeds itself millimeters away from Tao's hand*

M-21: just buy a new fan before the boss gets back

M-21: its not even that hot

Tao: says the guy standing in front of the open refrigerator

Takeo: can you stop whining already

Takeo: i dont see whats the problem

Takeo: *sitting calmly on the couch, polishing his gun*

Tao: (whispers) must have removed his sweat glands when they modified him

M-21: *shrugs


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In which pillows are dangerous

Frankenstein was just putting on his coat when he heard an urgent summons from his Master.

With a slight knock, he pushed opened the door to his quarters and called out, "Yes, Master?"

The noble was in the middle of the room, his hair a bit disheveled. He could feel waves of distress coming off from him.

"Frankenstein.." he said as he turned to his servant. There was a small frown tugging on his lips.

"Is something the matter?" Frankenstein asked. _What could have distressed his master in this way?_

Crimson eyes looked away to peer at the bed, and then quickly back at him. "Those pillows.." the frown became even more pronounced, "…ruined my hair."

"!"

The noblesse elegantly held up a pillow to Frankenstein, who took it with a bow. "I will dispose of these at once."

After an approving nod from his master, he took the remaining pillows and left the room.

***  
M-21 was on his way to work when he noticed someone at the back garden.

His eyes widened when he saw the homeowner systematically burning pillows. There weren't even ashes left to scatter to the wind.

He cautiously walked up to the blonde man, his curiousity getting the better of him. "Did you just intentionally destroy that pillow?"

"…it offended Master."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: In which 'puppy piles' are canon

 _How had his life become like this?_ Sure, he was a modified human, but it's not like he had a choice in the matter. And yeah, sometimes he had to hurt other people, but it was mostly self-defense or he had someone to protect..

M-21 lay on his bed and contemplated the different ways karma worked. He wanted to get up- no really, he really, really wanted to get up. He wasn't the kind to lounge in bed and he was usually awake even before the sun was up, no matter what time he slept the night before. The only problem was that he stuck in bed- with two bodies piled on top him.

He was already used to Tao and Takeo staying over in his room- ever since the first night that the Boss allowed them to live here, they already made it a habit to invade his privacy. They- meaning Tao, dubbed it their 'headquarters'. But this was the first time he experienced something like this. Tao wasn't one to sleep on a bed anyway, and he usually slept on HIS desk where he situated a small command center. Takeo on the other hand, preferred the corner of the room, where he slept with one leg up facing the door.

So he could not imagine how this situation came about, either he was dead tired or he was really losing his edge. He tried to kick shove them off of him to no avail. He contemplated with just using brute force, but that might damage the furniture, and would likely lead to embarrassing questions.

He tried wiggling to and fro and managed to free one leg at an awkward angle. Then he attempted to kick off the intruders on his bed. That managed to illicit a low groan from the hacker.

"5 more minutes." Tao moaned. M-21 tried to push the thin man over the edge of the bed with his feet, but Tao only shifted and burrowed closer. Another kick.

"Hey!" Tao's eyes flew open."Can I ask why you're attacking me this early in the morning?"

"Well, if you had woken up properly the first time I kicked you..." M-21 huffed out. "Get off. _Now_."

"Why M-21, you are so cranky in the morning." Tao yawned and shifted his body on the empty side of the bed, rousing Takeo who was still laid partially over M-21.

"Mmm… mmph." Takeo slid an eyelid open. "What are you all doing in my room?"

"This is _my_ room!" M-21 growled from under them.

"Hem hem." They heard a throat clear. Frankenstein stood by the open doorway, an eyebrow arched quizzically at them.

"Oh, hi Boss." Tao greeted him cheerfully, like they weren't in an awkward position where 3 grown men where lying together in one bed. "Wanna join our puppy pile?"

You could almost see that twitch in his eye when he stared at them wordlessly. Either he was in shock or he was thinking of 7 ways on how to kill them slowly.

He caught another movement from behind the homeowner and he saw _**him**_ softly glide into the room. He was probably caffeine-deprived, not that he could have done anything else while _**he**_ unexpectedly seated himself on the bed, on top of all of them.

The Noble then tilted his head, almost as if in a questioning manner, towards the Boss.

More twitching. And then.. the blonde man made an almost imperceptible sigh. He made his way towards them and added himself to the increasing pile of bodies on his bed.

 _No, really, how_ _had his life become like this?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: In which the world ends (but who cares anyway?)

"I will go," he said. "There is no need to come with me."

My heart clenched in pain, and I'm sure it was plain to see on my face. At least it distracted me from the bleeding wounds. "Please.. You don't have to go.." I choked out.

He would go, even without me, I was certain- all to save those helpless humans. I had vowed to follow him and protect him, but in the end I had failed. Here I was, body bloodied and broken; the least I could do was protect my Master from himself.

"I have seen it all." The noble said. His eyes were weary and mirrored the pain in his own. "War. Death. Murder. Some things never change. But still, I will do what I must."

"If you go…I won't let you go!" I stubbornly cried. "I won't lose you again!" I clutched the at his shoulder, all good manners forgotten.

 _There are some things that are worth everything.. Is the world really one of them?_ I wanted to scream and make him stay, to stay with me and live, and _damn the world to hell!_ Was that too selfish to ask? But I was too afraid to ask anyway, because really when you ask someone to pick between you and the greater good, you are setting yourself for heartbreak.

"You will find me again in another person. I promise." He said it as if it was a comforting thought, as though I would live to see the next hour.. _Ahhh.. is there no hope?_ I would follow this man even to death. But only if it was my own.

"6 minutes." I pleaded. "Stay with me.." _until I die_ … although I didn't say it, we both knew. Or maybe he only just realized it then, because he suddenly knelt to my level and gently cradled me in his arms.

"I've never felt this sensation before.." I heard him mumble in my ear.

"Hugging?"

"Being loved."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rai:** sometimes i wonder why i am with someone like you

 **Franky:** because I'm a man?

 **Rai:** because I don't like blondes

 **Franky:**...

 **Rai:** the previous lord was also blonde

 **Franky:**...


	14. Chapter 14

**Anonymous-fangirl:i dare you to eat those cockroach clusters!**

 **(Previous) Lord:did she just dare me?! (To gejutel)**

 **PL:give me that bowl**

 **PL:pfft**

 **PL:you think I would be intimidated by these insects?**

 **PL:*stares at candy***

 **PL:Gejutel... those legs are awfully long ..**

 **G:*removes legs***

 **PL:hmm..that antenna is still twitching**

 **G:*removes antennae***

 **PL:*stares some more***

 **PL:its staring back at me gejutel**

 **G:...**

 **G:my Lord does not have to do it if it displeases you**

 **PL:i dont...?**

 **G:you are the Lord**

 **PL:of course, of course**

 **PL:good thinking Gejutel**

 **PL:as my adviser, you you are like my proxy right?**

 **PL:YOU eat that thing**

 **G:...**

 **PL:well?**

 **G:it is my duty to serve the Lord**


	15. Chapter 15

Takeo:Tao, sometimes youre like a little brother

Tao:*touched

Takeo:you know that feeling

Takeo:Like you really want to strangle someone

Takeo:But you can't

Takeo:cuz- your parents will kill you

Tao:gee thanks

Tao:i didnt think you cared so much


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell me."

"What?"

"You know what."

"I dont know what youre talking about."

"You can't hide it from me."

Takeo let out a sigh. "I'm not hiding anything." Lord, it felt like they were having this conversation for hours now.

"If that's how you want to do it…

I guess you wouldnt mind if we come have coffee with you later, right?" Tao asked. He had a gleam in his eye that he associated with mad plans and stupid ideas. "The coffee must be very good, since you've been going there for the last 7 days.."

"Alright alright!" He conceded. "There's this girl-"

"You bastard!" Tao suddenly growled. He was too shocked with the vehemence in the his voice, that he didn't even dodge when Tao suddenly knocked him the wall.

"You lying cheating bastard!" Tao smiled at him. His eyes were dancing.

"I've always eanted to say that." He laughed and then made a short nod to M-21.

Takeo was helpless as Tao pinned him to the wall while M-21 pickpocketed his phone.

"There.. " M-21 handed the phone over to Tao, who wisely jumped away from him.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Now you've got a date later." Tao cackled.

Takao groaned out loud. He should've known..

"This is her right?" Tao broke him out of his visions of murder and strangulation. The slender man was commandeering his phone, as if he didn't already snoop in the cctvs. Which was the inly way he could've caught him.

"I told you, stop meddling in my love life."

"Oh ho~ blue this time." Tao murmered in approval. "And short! Better looking than that red-haired one from the sports club."

Every freakinl time.. he sighed, not for the last time, he was sure. "Just give me back my phone."

M-21 handed him back the gadget, Tao was wisely staying out of the way of his hands. Not that he couldn't just shoot him, but that would leave bullet holes in the wall. "Why are you even helping him?" He asked M-21.

A slight shrug. "He bribed me."

"With cookies." Tao added.

"With COOKIES?"

"You have something against cookies?"

"Anywayy, he asked for a dragon first. But I couldn't find one on sale."


	17. Chapter 17

Tao: Is there something wrong with your coffee?

M-21: No.

Tao: Is there something wrong with the food?

M-21: No.

Tao: so what's the problem?

M-21: Just the company.

Tao: You should get over your anti-people policy

M-21: I'm not anti-people

M-21: I just don't like you.

M-21: Especially since you keep scribbling down everything I say.

Tao: Hmm.. and how do you feel about that?

M-21:Strangely, like how i felt an hour ago

M-21: when you first asked me that question

M-21: like i want to strangle someone

Tao: *sigh*

Tao: its cause you dont answer the questions seriously!

Tao: We need to practice our teamwork

M-21: What does that have to do with whether i wear boxer or briefs?

Tao: its socializing!

Tao: See, there's this thing called getting to know each other

Tao: Apparently, if you do it enough, you'll get used to someone's face that you don't want to strangle them


	18. Chapter 18

(Previous) Lord:Welcome, Cadis Etrama di Raizel

PL:(whispers to Gejutel) what excuse did I use this time?

G:...

G:*whisper* its seems to be your birthday my Lord

PL:ahh, it is good of you to come for this special occasion

PL:I'm not sure when my birth date is exactly..

PL:but since you are here

PL:we can celebrate it together!

Rai:...

PL:thats a great idea, isn' it Gejutel?

PL:we can celebrate our birthdays together from now on

G:..

PL:i even have a gift ready

PL:i give you my sword as a gift

G:my Lord!

Rai:i decline.

PL:what? You are declining again?

PL:what is wrong with my sword?

PL:its a beautiful sword, isn't it Gejutel?

G:...

PL:take it, Cadis Etrama di Raizel

Rai:...

Rai:I decline


	19. Chapter 19

Shinwoo: Hi Principal Lee!

Shinwoo: Did you have fun on your business trip?

Franky: Business trip?

Ikhan: You didn't come to school today,

Ikhan: Tao-hyung said you were gone for business

Shinwoo: It must have been very important,

Ikhan: you forgot to give Rai his pass for gym class

Shinwoo: yeah, we know Rai usually skips gym because of health reasons,

Shinwoo: but the new teacher wouldn't let him skip without the letter

Franky: !

Franky: /ahh~ Master… forgive me!/

Franky: Is that so…

Shinwoo:We played dodge ball today

Shinwoo: you should have seen him!

Ikhan: yeah!

Ikhan: At first he got hit by the ball,

Yuna: He seemed very concerned..

Franky: ah~ /that is why Master's clothes has some dirt…/

Yuna: I don't think he knew how to play..

Yuna: but he was so cool!

Shinwo: He dodged all of the balls!

Shinwoo: nobody could hit him

Franky: …

Franky: /Master went through all that trouble so his clothes would not get dirty../

Yuna; its too bad he couldn't hit anyone back

Yuna: he just kept staring at the ball..

Ikhan: we told him to throw it at the other team

Shinwoo: It was such a pathetic throw hahahah

Yuna: Shinwoo!

Ikhan: *nod nod*

Ikhan: even Suyi throws harder than him.

Franky:…

Rai: …


	20. Chapter 20

**Tao:mwahahhaha!**

 **Tao:you think you could get away with this?**

 **Tao:My superior intellect is no match for the likes of you**

 **?:...**

 **Tao:don't play dumb**

 **Tao:i know you did it**

 **?:...**

 **Takeo:um... Tao?**

 **Tao:shhh**

 **Tao:you're distracting me**

 **Tao:just stand there and look threatening**

 **M-21:*munch munch munch***

 **M-21:are you done yet?**

 **Tao:you two are so unsupportive..**

 **Tao:*sigh***

 **Takeo:just give it a rest already**

 **Tao:he did it!**

 **Tao:I know he did!**

 **M-21:*deadpan* its a cat**

 **Tao:a cat burglar!**

 **Tao:he stole my cookies!**

 **random cat:meow?**


	21. Chapter 21

Frankenstein's head abruptly snapped up.. _That was definitely the sound of a gunshot_. He frowned. And it seems to have come from the master's quarters. _Intruders?_ He thought wildly.

Frankenstein swiftly made his way to the south wing where his Master temporarily stayed while he arranged for more suitable accommodations.

After a brief knock, he pushed open the door to the room. "My Lord?" he inquired.

The room was covered in darkness, and he could see his master standing by the open window. _Hmm, I'm sure I have already instructed master how to open the lights.._

He quickly surveyed the room for any unwanted visitors, the room could not be called 'dirty' but it was filled with various items that he had accumulated over the years. That was when he noticed a pistol lying innocently on the dresser.

 _Was this the cause of the gunshot? Did master...?_ He mused nervously, but did not know how to broach the subject. He really should've sorted out the room before letting his master use it.

"Master," He bowed. "Forgive me, I have not had the leisure to thoroughly clear up in this room."

Crimson eyes flicked over to the handheld gun before coming back to rest on him. He then inclined his head in questioning manner.

"Ah~ It is a weapon designed by humans.."

"It is very dangerous," his master interjected.

Frankenstein flinched. "Yes, I will dispose of it at once-"

"It killed the ceiling light."

". . ."


	22. Chapter 22

Rai: What is your favorite type of men?

Franky: *gasp*

Franky: /is this a serious question?/

Franky: hmmm.. (stalling for time)

Franky: *sweat sweat*

Rai: mine is raMEN

Franky: …

Rai: ?

Rai: /why are you looking at me like that/

Franky: did… did shinwoo teach you that

Rai: *nod*

Franky: …

Franky: i see..

Franky: /nearly gave me a heart attack/


	23. Chapter 23

Tao: *type type type*

Takeo: what is this?

Tao: *flinch* Takeo!

Tao: *hides stuff with body*

Tao: what's what?

Takeo: .. is that a new computer?

Tao: …

Tao: happy birthday!

Tao: *drapes himself all over takeo*

Takeo: …

Takeo: you're giving me a computer?

Tao: *nod*

Takeo: for my birthday?

Tao: *nod*

Takeo: my birthday is in the winter

Takeo: *shrugs off Tao*

Tao: its winter in antartica now

Takeo: you just used me as an excuse to buy a new computer, right?

Tao: no!

Takeo: *raises eyebrow*

Tao: okay.. maybe partly?

Tao: I installed a first person shooter game for you

Takeo: are you serious

Takeo: i don't need a game

Takeo: computers can't simulate real combat

Tao: hey, watch what you say

Tao: you'll hurt its feelings

Tao: this a very intelligent computer

Tao: it has the latest specs

Tao: blah blah blah

Tao: dont just underestimate… nag nag nag

Tao: Takeo? Takeo…?

Takeo: *looks up from polishing gun*

Takeo: oh, you were still talking?

Takeo: … that's why I couldn't hear myself thinking

AN: Takeo has basically mastered the art of tuning out Tao. And he just goes with whatever mad plans he comes up with :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Noblesse Characters learn to dance**

What happens when the household need to learn how to dance?

* * *

 **1\. Frankenstein**  
As graceful as you can imagine. Leads like a proper gentleman and knows all the classical dances.

 _Franky: I INVENTED the Waltz. In case of any emergency, I'll be in the lab. Bloody toes are NOT an emergency._

* * *

 **2\. Cadis Etrama di Raizel**  
Studies all the papers Franky gives him on the art of Modern Dance. But is 'conveniently' absent during practice.

 _Rai: This 'breakdancing' is not my type._

* * *

 **3\. M-21**  
Grits his teeth and just does it, sweating buckets all the while at the idea of standing close to someone.

 _M-21: I should be thankful that I have the time to worry about such things. If it wasn't for them, i would be dancing to a whole different tune._

* * *

 **4\. Tao**  
Energetic as always. Drives you mad because he invents his own moves and calls them 'avant guard'.

 _Tao: You're SUPPOSED to jiggle that way. What, you don't trust my dancing skills?_

* * *

 **5\. Takeo**  
keeps distracting you (not purposely!) with his flattering comments. He looks genuinely interested in learning.

 _Takeo: You are very beautiful. and move with such passion and grace. We are lucky to have you as our instructor. *smile smile*_

* * *

 **8\. Regis K. Landegre**  
Is enchanted by the idea of learning 'such an elegant style.' He tries his best to do everything right and ends up frustrated when he can't get the steps at first try.

 _Regis: *sparkle sprarkle* Such elegance!_

* * *

 **7\. Rael Kertia**  
Is annoyed by the idea of being taught ANYTHING by a human.

 _Rael: why must I learn this? Such a human custom is beneath my- (sees Seira dancing…) This is easy, I will master it in no time. Teach me at once, human._

* * *

 **8\. Karias Blerster**  
Continuously annoys you since he DEMANDS that he be taught ALL the dance moves. He is entirely too enthusiastic and your feet hurt from teaching all day.

 _Karias: It is unbecoming for a lady to pass out on the floor (princess carries you and gently lays you down on the sofa)._

* * *

 **9\. Rajak Kertia**  
Does not see the reason why he should learn something that has no percieved advantage during battle.

 _Rajak: *gone before anyone even notices*_

* * *

 **10\. Gejutel Landegre**  
Learns to dance so that he can show the Lord when he gets back to Lukedonia. He is very eager to learn, but is not very graceful. Your feet are sore from him stepping on them every other count.

 _Gejutel: /1,2,3,step. oops. Was it 1,2, step? No? 1,2,3, turn, turn, turn- where did she go? aaahh- must remember to use less force./_


	25. Chapter 25

**How Noblesse Characters pick out clothes**

* * *

 **Rai**

Has a hard time picking his outfit every day, regardless of the fact that they are all identical- or are they?

 _Rai: What to wear today…hmmm.. Fabric is too thin. That button is a little lopsided. Is that a stray thread? Sleeves are too long…  
Rai: I will wear this one._

 _Franky: Good choice, Master_

 _Franky: /That was the first one I showed you, though../_

* * *

 **M-21**

Opens his closet to see only 4 sets of long-sleeved shirts.

 _M-21: Damn. I ripped one of my shirts at the last battle. I don't have enough to wear. Maybe if I do the laundry in the middle of the week? Or…_

 _/Friday Morning/_

 _Franky: Is that my shirt?_

 _M-21: . . . /How the hell could he even tell? They all look the same/_

 _M-21: No?_

* * *

 **Frankenstein**

Picks an outfit based on what he thinks he will be doing during the day.

 _Franky: Checking out that abandoned building later, must pack extra badass suit to change into._

* * *

 **Tao**

Just picks up the first article of clothing nearby.

 _Tao: *sniff sniff* I think I only wore this twice. Oh wait…*sees a stripe-y shirt protruding form M-21's drawers.* Clean clothes!_

* * *

 **Takeo**

Likes buying new clothes but spends so much time doing his hair that he runs out of time and just shimmies into whatever is in the top pile.

 _Takeo: My hair is such a mess today! If I put it to the side… Or should I just put everything up? My face looks fat without wispy bangs…OH SHIT! IS THAT THE TIME?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Takeo:** So, Boss..

 **Takeo:** What's my job supposed to be?

 **Franky:** oh just standard

 **Franky:** patrol the grounds

 **Franky:** stop the children from being stupid

 **Franky:** protect them from harm

 **Franky:** if anyone forcibly enters, just shoot them

 **Takeo:** shoot them?

 **Franky:** politely.


	27. Chapter 27

_AU where Franky is an ex-vampire-hunter turned-detective. But people still keep coming to him for special cases._

* * *

" _There are no such things as vampires. i should know, I've been hunting them for 500 years…"_

 _In his search for his Master, he encountered several mutants along the way. So many, in fact, that people had started calling him a vampire-hunter. Even now, as he tried to live a peaceful life as a detective, he would get the occasional case of the supernatural kind._

* * *

A bell chimed in the room, heralding the arrival of another patron. Frankenstein paused in

the act of wiping his desk. Sigh. It wasn't even 8 in the morning. He snuck a glance at the mirror reflecting the entrance. Fuck. HIM AGAIN

"Good day, Mr. Han. How can I help you?" He asked, taking care to project a blank expression. It was his fourth visit this week.

"Lee! When are you going to start investigating my case? Do I really have to keep coming here and tell you all over again-"

"Mr. Han, I've already told you, this is a detective agency. Anyway, there is no such thing as vampires-"

"Well, did you even check to confirm that?" The young man shouted. He ears were turning as red as his hair- never a good sign. Good thing he already packed away the vases, he was still finding fragments of the plates he smashed last month.

Detective Lee took a calming breath as he tried to explain again, "We don't handle-"

"We will go." Someone interrupted. The owner of the voice was a slender man sitting in an armchair by the window. He had raven hair that reached his shoulders and his eyes glinted red in the sunlight. His footsteps barely made a sound as he approached the desk.

"Ah- Mr. Rose. I did not notice you there." Said Mr. Han. He tipped his hat as way of greeting. "It's a good thing you're here! Your employee here is refusing to take my case! How am I supposed to live in peace when there are blood suckers in my land?"

Frankenstein could only look on helplessly as his Master made reassurances to the unsuspecting human. Unless there was another noble nearby, he was basically promising to investigate themselves.

xxx

AN: ok has been in my head now. I just dont have the powers to turn it into a real fanfic. Maybe one day? Anybody wanna adopt? ;)


End file.
